You Know You Love Me
by supersoc7
Summary: The greasers get transported to 2007 where they meet Serena and Alena. Cowritten with lilmissvixen. If you liked my other story Time Twister, you'll love this! Please read and review!
1. I wish

Hey all! Sorry I've taken a leave of abscene (it's called high school!) but I'm back with a new story! This one is a reversal of Time Twister, the greasers come to us in 2007! Different characters, sorry! Hope you like! And review like cr-azy!

disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders, S.E. Hinton does

Chapter 1

"No, Laila can not win! Joey should win! He is so much better!" I said. I looked at my best friend in the whole world, Alena.

"Laila is going to win! You can't fight it, Serena!" She told me.

"Yeah right!" I pushed her off the couch in the living room of the 5th Avenue apartment on the Upper East Side of New York City.

"Hurhurhur!" she fake laughed an got back up on the plush with couch.

"You know what I wish?" I asked her as she grabbed the remote and started channel surfing, looking for the new episode of Dancing With the Stars.

"I wish to go to the festival!" Alena sang quoting the Broadway play Into the Woods that we watched in film class the other day.

"No, smart ass, I wish that The Outsiders were real and that they were here, with us! Because you _know_ they would fall in love with us!"

"Oh, right. Yeah, you're not the least bit cocky!"

"Shut up!" I said as I pushed her again.

"Abuse!" she claimed.

"You know you love me!" I said and stuck my tongue out at her.

All of a sudden the lights started flickering and the satelite turned off and the tv turned to that white fuzz.

"What the fuck?"

"Ehmagod, whoever that is knock it off, you're freaking me out!" Alena screamed out to the empty apartment.

"Sweetie, there's no one else here!"

"Then what the..." she was cut off by a violent shaking of the ground that sent us crashing to the floor. I nearly hit the coffee table, but just missed it.

As soon as it started, it was all over. We stood up and oddly enough we were the only things that had seemed to move. The tv was still mounted on the wall and the popcorn bowl hadn't even tipped over. We heard a banging in the kitchen. Alena looked at me with he eyes practically bugging out of her head.

"There's a dead giant in my backyard!" I said quoting Into the Woods, this time.

I put my finger to my mouth to make sure she stayed silent and grabbed my cell phone from the coffee table and began walking to the kitchen. I pushed the door open and jumped back when a I saw some men in there.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my house?" I demaned frightened.

"Who are we, who are you and where the hell are we?" I brisk, deep voice asked.

"Whoa! Look at the place! What the hell is all this stuff?" another voice asked and we heard the microwave opening and closing again.

"Two-Bit?" Alena asked quitely.

"How do you know my name?" Two-Bit asked as he came out of the kitchen. The other six followed him out.

"Uh, um, just a lucky guess, I guess," Alena stammered turning slightly pink.

There stood in my living room, the greasers from the Outsiders. We just stood there looking at them and they stared back at us taking it all in: me with my long dirty blonde hair, green eyes, golden skin, and legs that never seem to end, wearing my favorite pair of Citizen of Humainty jeans and a plain white t-shirt. And Alena with her one dark blue eye and one light brown eye, long, dark, thick, wavy hair, and tan ned to Italian perfection. She was wearing a pair of white Juicy sweats and a Gucci tank, brought straight from Italy. The greasers looked pretty good to, but totally confused.

"I'm Serena and this is Alena and somehow you're in the year 2007." I calmly explained to them slowly. No one said anything and we just stood there waiting for a reaction.


	2. Ice cream

Hey everyone! Thank you for reveiwing! More reviews equals faster updates! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders or Into the Woods! Well, I do have the dvd...but whatever

Chapter 2

"How...What..." Darry stuttered.

"I don't how to explain it. I don't think anyone can, but you're here now so you better get used to it!" Alena said, laying her Italian accent on thick.

"And I think you're pretty lucky that you ended up here too!" I said.

"Well, you are right there! I guess we got a lot to learn so lets get crackin'!" Two-Bit said coming over and putting his arms around us.

"Yes, lets!" I said and the three of us started walking towards the door. We wanted to show them what New York looked like in 2007. It would be a good way for them to see everything that had changed.

The rest of the greasers just stood there and looked at us with blank looks in their eyes.

"Well, come along!" Alena screamed at them.

They finally got it together and started following us into the elevator. We stood there in akward silence listening to the irritating elevator music that old people always love.

We finally got to the lobby and the doorman opened the door but looked at me with question in his eyes. I gave him a look that said don't you worry about it.

We stepped outside and the greasers were stopped dead in their tracks. They stared at the people walking by and all the taxi cabs zooming past.

"Holy shit," Dally said.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't the best idea to bring them out here right away!" Alena said to me.

"Yeah, you think!" I said to her and then said to the guys,"okay, so why don't we go back up to the apratment and face the outside world later?" I asked looking at each of them in turn. They were all so busy looking around that they didn't even seem to notice me.

"ICE CREAM!" Two-Bit screamed once he spotted the ice cream stand on the other side of the street. He ran across with no regard for the traffic coming staight at him and nearly got himself killed. He got to the other side and a taxi driver yelled "Stupid punk!" at him. I got the rest of the guys to the corner and waited for the walk sign to appear before we crossed. When we got over to Two-Bit Alena walked up to him and began swatting him on the arm.

"What. Were. You. Thinking. You. Could. Have. Gotten. Killed!" she screamed at him.

"Sorry, I didn't know!"

"God, Two-Bit, I didn't think even you were that dumb," Dally said.

"Watch it!"

"No, you better watch it!"

"GUYS!" I screamed at them. "Do you want ice cream or not? Because we can just go right back on upstairs!"

"Fine, mom," Dally said sulkily.

We all got our ice cream treats and took them back up to my apratment to eat them. It was like when the greasers were in there before they didn't even see it, because they walked around in wonder; they couldn't beleive it.

"I've never been in a house so large before," Darry said, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"And this isn't even a house! If you're impressed by this, you should see Alena's townhouse it's like three times this size!" I told them.

They had searched all of the penthouse and were getting bored so Soda said,"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go see Alena's house! How far away is it?"

"Only two blocks. It'll take us about ten minutes to get there if we walk," she explained.

"Well, come on man lets go!" Johnny put in and we all left for Alena's four story townhouse.


End file.
